All Roads Lead To You
by flashpenguin
Summary: While on his book tour, Dave has an epiphany as two women  open his eyes about who is important in his life. At the same time a third woman has a startling revelation that threatens to change it all. Part of the SOUL SEARCH SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

__

_Fifth story in the series that follows "Daddy's Favourite Fool". Dave is on his book tour trying not to think of what waits for him in Quantico. Then he meets a woman who changes his life and another who makes him have a "come to Jesus" moment. As he tries to right the wrongs, he reaches out and discovers a secret that can end his road to salvation._

_Song prompt: **All Roads Lead To You by Chicago**_

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

* * *

**All Roads Lead To You**

David Rossi sat down at the dining room table at the prestigious hotel he was staying at, and tried to relax. Fifteen cities in nineteen days were more than he had ever done before, but it was worth it; his book was number one on the crime fiction list. Not that he was surprised, but when he got the news that morning from his agent, it dawned on him that he really had no one to share the good news with.

The team was in Oklahoma working a serial arson case so they wouldn't care about hearing from him. And though he had managed to keep in touch with Hotch over the past three weeks, Dave was pretty sure that Hotch was still upset with what transpired between his agents- and under his nose of all things! Dave had spent a couple nights awake trying to put himself in Hotch's shoes and realized that had he been in charge, heads would have rolled. No doubt about it.

But here he sat in one of New York's finest hotels, looking across the room at the couples dining together, and wondered how his life had come to this. It wasn't as though he couldn't have a woman; the problem was that he didn't know which woman he wanted. Maybe it was arrogance speaking or perhaps it was experience, but there was a time he could go anywhere at any time and have a woman on his arm. Or even his bed.

Looking at the woman at the bar, he caught her eye and gave one of his famous come-hither smiles. Not surprisingly she smiled back. Getting up, he walked over to her and introduced himself.

"Mind if I sit down?" Dave asked.

"I'm saving it for someone."

"Really?"

"Yep. But if you buy me a drink, I'll let you stay until he arrives."

"Deal." He took a seat beside the buxom blonde. "I'm Dave." He offered his hand.

"Angelica."

Dave glanced at her drink. "What are you having?"

"White wine spritzer." Dave raised his eyebrow. "I can't stomach anything stronger."

Suddenly Dave had the flash-memory of a dark haired woman throwing shots back at the hotel in Vegas and suffering the consequences the next morning. An involuntary smile tugged at his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Angelica asked.

Dave shook his head. "Nothing. Just remembering someone from my past."

"She must be pretty special."

"Who?"

"The woman you were thinking of."

Dave gave her a coy look. "What makes you think it was a woman?"

Angelica's laughter rang out. "Men. Your face lit up when I said 'she'. I don't think it was your dog, unless... and then I would think this conversation is over."

Dave laughed back. "My dog is a male. And yes, I adore him, but that's as far as it goes."

The bartender came over and Dave gave their order. Placed in front of them, Dave took a sip of his scotch. "So, Angelica, what brings you to New York City? Business or pleasure."

"My sister's wedding is tomorrow. My parents are throwing the reception here in the ball room. What about you?"

"Business. I'm a writer. I finished a book signing earlier today at the Barnes & Noble and now I'm just relaxing until I fly out on Tuesday."

Angelica looked at him. "A writer? Interesting. What genre?"

"True Crime. Mostly FBI stories. This latest one was a crime fic."

"You must be popular?"

He gave her a half-smile. "Got a call today that the book is number one."

Angelica smiled widely. "Congratulations! You must be so happy!"

Dave shrugged. "Thanks."

"You're not happy about it."

"Guess I'm just tired. Book tours are tough."

Angelica sipped her wine. "Did you call her and tell her the good news?"

Dave set his glass down and tried to laugh off her question. "No. It's not like that; we're co-workers. Nothing serious."

"Hmmm hmmm. That's what you say, but your eyes keep saying something else. So why isn't she with you?"

"A misunderstanding. And she had to work."

"Oh." Angelica placed her wine glass on the bar. "That's code for 'I really screwed up'. So what did you do?"

"Are you always this blunt with strangers you just met?"

Her laughter was contagious. "Sorry about that; I'm a psychology major at Columbia. I'm hoping to join the FBI or CIA after I graduate."

Dave remained neutral. "You don't say?"

"Ever since 9/11, I have wanted to do something productive and catch the bad guys."

"I have a feeling you'll do very well."

She shrugged indifferently. "My boyfriend wants to get married, but I want a career. I don't think it's too much to ask that I do something with my life before I settle down. Don't you agree?"

Dave nodded. "I'm a firm believer in pursuing your dreams."

She nodded in agreement. "So, what did you do? Cheat on her? Lie?"

Dave reached toward his collar and tried to loosen the sudden constriction. "Uh, Angelica…"

"Dave, I'm not trying to get personal; what ever you did is between the two of you. But you don't strike me as the kind of guy who would deliberately hurt the woman he loves."

Was it getting hot in here or were all of his sins nipping at his heels as hell beckoned him with open arms? Dave stared at her, as he tried to search for the right words.

"Send her flowers."

"Excuse me?" Dave blinked.

"Send her flowers. You aren't going to start making your way back without taking the first step. What is her favourite flower?"

Dave opened his mouth and then closed it. "I have no idea."

"Well, then I would go with irises or tulips. You can't go wrong either way. Or mix them and really surprise her."

"I'll consider that."

"Mind if I ask if you're married?"

"No."

"Oh."

"No, I meant: no I'm not married."

"But you have been. How many times?"

"Aren't you persistent? Three times."

Angelica cocked her head curiously. "That would explain why you don't know about sending flowers to mend trust."

"I've sent dozens of roses to my ex-wives."

"Hmmm, right there; roses are when you care to send the very generic. Tulips and irises require thought and planning which shows her you were paying attention. Some times 'it's the thought that counts' works, but this is when actions speak louder than words."

"If this doesn't work?"

"Jewelry. A necklace. Stay away from diamonds. A woman who goes with a man like you is of a fiery nature and deserves rubies or onyx."

"Thanks for the info." Before Dave could elaborate on her suggestion, a little girl came up to where they sat.

"Gen, Mom wants us to meet her and Sylvia at the manager's office. Something about the flowers."

Angelica put her glass down. "Okay."

Dave was startled. "Did she call you Gen?"

"That is her nickname for me because she couldn't say 'Angelica' when she was a toddler. It stuck. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just threw me." He turned his attention to the young girl standing beside the woman who lived up to her name.

"Who are you?" the girl asked Dave, her eyes wide with wonderment.

"I'm Dave, and you?"

"Emily Grace Ethel Rosalie Allen. But you can call me Emily."

Dave tried to hide his shock as he smiled at the little girl. "That's a beautiful name."

"I guess. Everyone always wants to call me Emmy; I would rather go by Grace."

Dark brown curls, big brown eyes and a heart shaped face. Dave was glad he was sitting down. "No, sweetheart, stay with Emily. It's my favourite name." _Where the hell did that come from?_

Angelica stood up. "Well, it was nice to meet you Dave. I hope it all works out for you and your lady friend."

"Thanks for the advice. Good luck with the wedding. Give my best to the bride."

"Thanks." Angelica took Emily's hand and they walked away. Dave watched them until they turned a corner. Grabbing his glass, he made his way back to his table.

Later in his room, sitting on the bed with the drafts of another manuscript, Dave tried to make sense of what he had written. Frustrated, he tossed it aside.

Getting up, Dave paced the room as he played back the evening's events. It couldn't be coincidence that Angelica was there at the bar with much needed advice, right? And what were the odds that her little sister would be named Emily?

Sweet, beautiful Emily with her big brown eyes and combat boots. The woman who took all he had to give and never complained. The woman who stood toe to toe with him and never backed down. Even when she knew that there was a possibility that he had slept with her best friend, she never said a word. She let him fuck her in every way and never once did he tell her that he was sorry.

Taking out his cell phone, he pressed a number. "Garcia? Rossi here."

"Hey Boss. How can I help you?"

"I need a phone number."

"Go ahead."

"JJ."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason Kitten?"

"No. Okay, I sent it to your phone."

"Thanks."

"Oh Boss? Congratulations on being number one."

Dave thought for a moment. "Thanks."

"You'll be back on Wednesday?" Garcia asked enthusiastically.

"That's the plan."

"Can't wait! It's been lonely without you here. Have a safe flight back."

"Thanks Kitten." He ended the call. Retrieving the text, he dialed and waited.

"Hello?" greeted the sweet dulcet tones of the former BAU Liaison Officer.

"JJ? It's Dave."

"Oh hi Dave! How are you?" No sense of her being uncomfortable. That was a good sign. Dave felt himself relax.

"Fine. I'm in New York for a book signing."

"I heard."

"Thanks. Congratulations on the wedding."

"Yeah. Once we got here, we figured without the pressure of DC breathing down our necks, we decided that it was time to make it legal. We're going to have a real Mardi Gras wedding."

"Oh."

"I already sent your invitation."

"Thank you." Dave tried to gather his courage. He needed to clear the air. "JJ, there is something I need to tell you…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't regret it, but I'm sorry that it went down the way it did. We both did and said things that night. And now I know that you did all you could with Strauss. I wish I had stayed to talk about it, but I had to leave."

"I understand. We were both caught up in the moment and I think we got carried away. I'm not saying that it wasn't a mistake…it was a mistake…a beautiful mistake nonetheless. As wonderful as it was- I can't help but wish things had turned out differently."

"Yeah, I came to the same conclusion. There is no denying that it wasn't wonderful, but it was a mistake and I forgive you. But I have to ask: why are you calling me to say all of this?"

"Emily knows. And I need to win her trust back if I am going to go forward with her in any way, so I am clearing the air."

"Emily knows? How did she find out?"

"That night before you left this last time, you and she went out and you told her."

JJ got quiet. Twice Dave looked at his phone to make sure it was still on. Finally she spoke. "Dave, I never told Emily about us." Dave felt his heart fall into his stomach. What the hell?

"What happened between us was private and personal and there is no way that I would tell anyone if there was a chance it could make its way to Will. My world is Will and Henry- and right or wrong, you opened my eyes to that and I will always be grateful. But it's nobody's business but ours. I love Emily like a sister, but this was not a secret worth sharing."

"Are you sure?" It was a stupid question, but he had to know.

"I may have told her that I went over to your place that night to talk, but nothing else."

_Oh shit!_ "JJ, no one will ever hear it from me."

"I know that Dave. That is one of the things I admire the most about you. Well, I have to go. Tell the others I said hello."

"Will do. Thank you JJ. Bye."

"You're welcome. Bye."

Dave disconnected the call. JJ forgave him. That had to mean something right? And then when he tied in the coincidental meeting downstairs…it was God giving him a much needed kick in the ass. But Emily lied to him. _Why?_ He was going to have to get to the bottom of this and meet her on her turf. And the first thing he was going to have to do was throw her off her game.

Opening the phone he dialed for the third time. "Valerie, it's Dave. I know it's past nine. I need you to do me a favour. Just listen. The tour is over, but I need to get back to Quantico. If you can't change my flight then arrange for a car. First thing tomorrow if you can. Then I want you to call the florists in DC and get me a dozen…no, wait! Two dozen bouquets of irises and tulips. I don't know the colour. Pick one. And then I need them sent to the BAU. ASAP! I understand. Well call me when you get the information. Bye."

Closing the phone, Dave looked at the room. He was getting ready to head back home and right the wrongs from the bottom up. This time he was going to make it right.

And Emily Prentiss was going to meet her match.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, Dave has seen the light and like any hunter, he's going to size up his prey and bide his time. Of course that doesn't mean he won't lay out incentives to draw the prey closer before taking it down. Nor is he above enlisting the help of a friend. Prentiss receives three surprises that will ultimately change her life. How will she deal with it?_

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

* * *

**All Roads Lead To You**

The team trudged slowly back into the bullpen. It had been a long week in Oklahoma, investigating an arsonist with a vendetta against car dealers and lumberyards. It had been a difficult case with little leads and less information, and the heat wave didn't help either with the situation.

The team hit wall after wall as they tried to break case before the arsonist struck again. The original profile centered on a branch of an environmental terrorist organization until the clues started pointing in the opposite direction. Only a lucky break led to the capture of a twenty-something loner who believed that corporations were the perpetual enemies against animals and trees.

It didn't make sense- it never did- but the team had long ago given up trying to get more into the mind of a criminal than they absolutely had to. Their job was to capture the bad guys not to figure out their psyche past the crime.

Now they were back in Quantico and their two week stand-down was about to begin. It couldn't have come at a better time.

"If anyone had told me I'd be happy coming back to Virginia in the summer time…" Prentiss announced to no one in particular. "I never gave a thought to the possibility of global warming until I had to spend a week out in Oklahoma in the summertime."

"Technically guys," Reid spoke up, "Global warming is just a myth. It's the strategic alignment of the earth in relationship to the sun during the…"

"Reid? Not now. Please. My brain is just starting to solidify again from melting in the hot prairie sun. Give me a couple of minutes before you decide to fry it completely."

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going home and cranking the air conditioning up until ice cubes form on the light fixtures," Morgan announced and stopped in his tracks. "What is that?" He pointed to Prentiss's desk. The team followed his finger. On the desk were two dozen vases containing various colours of Tulips and Irises.

"What in the world?" Prentiss remarked and walked over to the garden that had suddenly sprung up while she was away.

"Somebody has a secret admirer," Morgan teased.

"You wish." Looking thru the bouquets, she searched for a card. "Nothing. Is there a card anywhere?"

Morgan looked around. "No card. Hmmm, you definitely made an impression on someone. Maybe it was that police chief who kept checking you out."

Prentiss's eyes snapped with mischief. "Ha! If I remember correctly, he was checking you out, my handsome friend. Wait until I tell Garcia her man has an admirer."

Morgan shuddered. "That was wrong on so many levels I am not even going to approach it."

"Hey honey, you shouldn't complain. At least you know you still have it."

"Now I wish I didn't. But it wasn't my desk Pro Flowers blew up on." Morgan walked over and checked out the arrangements with interest. "So, no idea who sent these?"

"None. I checked every one and there's nothing; not even a tag. Strange."

Reid came over to join his team. "Red, white, and yellow Tulips mixed with Irises….very interesting." Carefully he sniffed a flower. "Did you know that each flower has a certain meaning and the colour represents a feeling? Take for instance yellow, red, and white. Yellow means hopelessly in love, the red is stating a declaration of love, while the white is asking forgiveness."

"What about Irises?"

"That's easy: Inspiration."

"So, you are saying that whoever sent Prentiss these flowers is not only declaring their love, but they are hopelessly in love with her while asking for forgiveness? That is a little ass backwards."

Prentiss saw the tiny vase hidden amongst the beautiful arrangements. "What is this? Marigolds?"

"Isn't that…?" Reid started.

"My birth month flower," she finished and stroked the petals.

Morgan raised his eyebrow. "Obviously it's someone who knows you pretty well."

"I'm not sure who since it's been nearly a year since I had a date." She plucked a flower and twirled it between her fingertips. "Morgan, are you sure you didn't do this?"

He threw his hands up. "Don't look at me; I don't have to send flowers to a woman to tell her how I feel."

"That is probably why you've been without a date longer than I have."

"Hey now! I know how to treat a woman. I just can't see spending tons of money on weeds that will die in a few days."

Prentiss tossed the flower to Morgan. "Well, maybe you can learn something from this guy."

"You don't even know who he is," Morgan protested.

"Maybe not, but I think I can be interested in a guy who went thru the trouble of finding out my birth flower."

"What if he is a serial killer?" Reid asked seriously.

"It might complicate things, but at least he has great taste."

"Now I'm interested in finding out who this guy is and what connection he has with you Princess."

"When I find out, you'll find out. But right now I want to sit here and bask in the beauty of someone who knows me pretty well and wants to know me better."

Reid went back to his desk and shifted thru the papers on his desk. "Hey guys, did you know that Rossi's book is number one on the best seller list?"

"No, I didn't. Did you know Morgan?"

Morgan finished pouring a cup of coffee. "Not a word. I'd think he'd call someone."

"You think he would?"

"I would."

"I can't see Derek Morgan in the same category as David Rossi."

Morgan looked insulted. "Why not?"

Prentiss was saved from answering as Hotch approached her. "Nice flowers."

"Thanks."

"Who sent them?"

"No idea; no card."

"Interesting. Say, do you have a moment?"

"Sure." Prentiss pushed back her chair and followed the unit chief to his office. Taking a seat opposite his, she sat. "What's wrong?"

Hotch shook his head. "Nothing. I was wondering what you were planning on doing for the next two weeks."

Prentiss bit her lip in thought. "I really hadn't planned on anything. Why?"

"Well, I assumed with the garden that sprung up suddenly on your desk that you might have other plans."

She gave a short laugh. "Right. I don't even know who they're from much less the reason they were sent."

"Obviously someone who cares deeply for you."

"Mmmm, no one comes to mind."

"Then that means you're free to help me with a problem."

"What's wrong?" Prentiss repeated.

"Would you mind going out of town with me tomorrow morning?"

"I…for what?"

"A possible merger I got talked into."

"Hotch, I have no experience with mergers or portfolios."

"But you've dealt with protocol and politics. This deal is solid but the participants need a shove to complete the deal."

"But why would you need me?"

"It could be a beneficial learning experience." Hotch leaned back in his chair. "Can you be ready to leave tomorrow at six?"

"In the morning?" Prentiss asked. Hotch nodded. "Well…I don't know."

"You said you didn't have anything planned," Hotch reminded.

"I just got back home," she protested.

"Come on," he urged. "Do the little things you need to tonight, get your overnight back ready, and I'll pick you up in the morning."

Prentiss stood up slowly. She knew better than to argue. "Hotch do you have any idea who sent those flowers?"

He held her gaze. "None."

"Great. Now I just have to figure out how to get them down to my car," she muttered to no one in particular.

"Tell the team they can leave for the day. See you in the morning," Hotch called out as Prentiss left the room and closed the door behind her. The moment she past by his window and out of sight, he picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Hello, Dave? Hotch. Yeah, she got them. You made quite an impression. No idea. We're leaving in the morning. We should be there a little after seven. I told her to bring an overnight bag. Honestly? I hope you know what the hell you're doing; it's going to look bad if the FBI has to replace three agents in the same week. Okay. If you say so. See you tomorrow."

Hanging, up he leaned back in his chair and tried not to think how everything could go horribly wrong in the next twenty-four hours. Instead, he thought about how he and Jack were going to spend the next two weeks doing some father and son bonding. And with any hope, his two favourite agents would do some healing and bonding themselves.

* * *

The scenery was bathed in a fresh gold colour of the new dawn as it rushed past the windows of Hotch's car. Casting a look to his passenger, Hotch tried to think of something intelligent to say or discuss, but nothing came to mind. For the past forty-five minutes, Prentiss had stared silently out of the window, seemingly lost in thought.

"So…have you found out who sent the flowers?"

Coming back into reality, Emily blinked. "No."

"Any idea?"

"None. But whoever it is, they have great taste." She went back to staring at the horizon.

Long silence stretched between them. Hotch debated bringing the subject up, but he had to know some answers, while at the same time he had to clear the air.

"Emily." That got her attention. "What happened between you and Dave?"

Her fingers nervously fiddled on her lap. "Nothing."

"I don't mean to sound like I'm prying, but if there is a problem between my senior agent and one of the team, I have to know."

"He lied to me." She waited for a response that never came. "Did you know about him supplementing my cheque?"

"I had suspected, but I didn't know until you found out."

"How could you allow him to make a deal with the devil?" her tone was accusatory.

"Because Strauss didn't think I warranted enough respect to know that she had ideas on how to destroy my career."

"I can't believe you approve of what Dave did!"

"I don't approve one way or the other. The deal went down and people were hurt, but like all deals, there will always be winners and losers. That's life."

"He should have told me."

Hotch let out his breath in a defeated sigh. "He couldn't. He wanted to, but he was bound by the terms of the agreement. Strauss telling you not only voids the agreement, but it puts all of our jobs in jeopardy."

"What would you have done?"

"Emily…I don't think that's a fair question."

"It's very fair; you're the unit chief, what would you have done had Strauss called you that night?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

Hotch looked at her. "There is nothing I could have done to thwart Strauss. She was determined to get rid of you and Jen no matter what and she would do whatever it took to break up the BAU team. The most I could have done was go to the FBI director and ask for a favour, but even that would have been a stretch. The letter was official; there was no getting around it."

"There had to be something…"

"I couldn't do anything. I wasn't in the position to do what Dave did to help the team. There is no way I could go a year without pay and there is no way in hell I could supplement a co-worker's pay." He let her think that over before continuing. "The team means everything to me and there is nothing I wouldn't sacrifice for my co-workers and friends, but if it comes down to the team or Jack, as cold and callous as it may seem, I will choose Jack every time."

Slowing down, Hotch took the curve off the highway and followed it around until it turned into a dirt road. Keeping his eyes forward, he tried not to let Emily's stare get to him as he guided the car over the wooden bridge and past a long field before pulling up next to an idyllic two-story log cabin. Putting the car in park, he turned off the ignition.

"Where are we?" Prentiss asked.

"This is where the merger is going to take place."

"Are you sure? What are we supposed to be negotiating the merger of: the Hatfields and McCoys?"

Hotch pursed his lips as he considered his answer. "Pretty close." Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a key chain. "Tell you what, why don't you go inside and freshen up and I'll be in after I make a call, okay?"

Emily looked at the key and then at Hotch. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but the situation still felt hinkey. But then again if Hotch said everything was okay…. Taking the key, she opened the car door and grabbed her overnight bag. Stepping up on the stairs, she called out over her shoulder: "I'll be right back."

Inserting the key in the lock, she turned the handle and stepped inside. Looking around, she took in the subtle and quaint features of the main room. Setting her bag down, she caught the paintings on the wall and wondered why they seemed so familiar.

Unfortunately, before she could put much thought into the artwork, nature called. Desperately she looked around for the bathroom. Ascending the stairs, she tried two doors before getting lucky.

Several minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a paper towel. Whoever lived here was definitely not environmentally conscious by using paper towels instead of hand towels. Shoving the wadded paper in her jeans pocket, she called out for Hotch.

Silence.

Again, she called out again. Where was he? She wondered. Walking out on the porch, she blinked in surprise. The car was gone. Hotch had left her while she was inside. Why? Had he gotten sick? Had the team been called in? Frantically she felt for her phone only to remember that she had left it in the car.

"Crap! Now what am I supposed to do?" She hadn't seen a phone in the main room, and there was no way to call for help. Maybe she could start walking. She recalled seeing a farm house in the distance. Closing the door, she locked it and started down the stairs when the sound of tires on the dirt driveway perked her ears.

"Thank God!" she whispered, relieved that help had finally arrived. As the car got closer, her mood turned from joy to surprise to anger as she noticed the driver. "Oh hell no! Hotch you are dead!" she vowed under her breath as the car came to a stop.

Hands on her hips, she stood her ground and leveled a steel gaze at the driver who stepped out and walked toward her. With hate in her eyes, and venom on her tongue, she greeted the intruder. "What the hell are you doing here?"


End file.
